Who Knows
by SheepTASTIC
Summary: There are many tactics usable to get someone to go out with you. Driving them to the brink of insanity is probably the most effective. RaexBB Oneshot..


**A/N: Yeah, I had this sitting in my Documents folder for several months. Too lazy to put it up, I guess. But here it is! Like it, love it, or want to have me assassinated for putting up such filth, please review! Oh, and please don't be insulted if I don't reply! I always forget, so I've gotten out of the habit.  
**

"Please?"

"No."

"Puh-_leeeeaaaase_?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

Beast Boy sat cross-legged on the floor, inches from where Raven was reading some dusty old book. Raven peered warily over the top of the novel.

"Seriously, what's your problem? All you do is sit in your room and read all day." Beast Boy started poking the cover of her book. She glared angrily as the book twitched, and grabbed his hand roughly.

"Maybe it's that my books are far more interesting than whatever useless task you want me to perform. I'm not a show pony. Now GO AWAY."

"Not until you agree to go out with me. Not like a _date_-date. Just out. Away from your moldy old books." He twisted his hand out of her grip, reached behind her to grab one of said books, and began to study it with mild interest. "Seriously, I don't get it. They're all.. Doom and gloom. And it's such a pretty day outside!"

"No."

"_C'moooonn_," he whined. "Don't make me give you the face. No one can resist the face."

"Oh, really. I highly doubt that." Raven lifted her book so it covered her face, and closed her eyes, trying to block him out.

"Alright, you asked for it. Prepare for awesomeness!" Beast Boy threw the book he was holding on Raven's bed, rubbed his hands together, and crouched low on the ground. In a blur of dark green, he transformed into a kitten with unusually large eyes. The small cat padded over to the sitting girl, and began to rub against her leg, purring.

"Stop it. Now. You're irritating." Raven bit back a laugh as the soft fur tickled her leg. _Mustn't let him win. No matter what._ She slammed her book on the ground next to her and stood up. "That's it. You're going." She picked up Beast Boy by the scruff of his fluffy neck and started to walk to her door. Just then, in another dark green blur, he transformed into a porcupine. The pain forced Raven to drop him, and he landed on the cover of yet another book, making him several inches taller.

Beast Boy stared deep into Raven's furious eyes, remorse obvious to pretty much anyone. Except for Raven. With her undamaged hand, she opened the door and threw the small, green porcupine out. He was about to give her the face again, but the door slid closed before he had the chance.

Raven walked back to her bed, staring at the small, bright red marks on her hand. There were scratching noises coming from her door, probably Beast Boy trying to claw through the metal. _Idiot. He didn't even check to see if I locked the door. Hah. Wait, oh no._

She jammed her smarting fingers into her mouth and ran over to her door. Her free hand reached out to the keypad next to it, but she was too slow. The door slid back open, and there stood Beast Boy, back in human form and baring his teeth in a sort of self-satisfied smirk.

"Hah! You can't keep me out forever, Rae. Now, _pleeeeaaase_?"

Raven pulled her fingers out of her mouth and replied. "Sure."

Beast Boy stared confoundedly at her. "Really?"

"Not a popsicle's chance in hell." Raven turned sharply, her cloak slapping Beast Boy's face, and stormed back to her bed, sitting down and crossing her arms.

Beast Boy sat in the doorway and stretched his legs, preventing anyone from getting in or out. "Well, fine, but you can't leave until you say yes. I have you trapped!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Say, why did the cookie go to the doctor?"

Raven groaned and fell backwards on her bed. She growled, "I don't know, Beast Boy. Why?"

"Because he was feeling crummy!" Beast Boy started laughing hysterically, and clutched his stomach in pain. "Ya-you get it?" He tried failingly to breath and talk while laughing. "He was.. Crummy.. Like a co-oo-ookie!"

Raven closed her eyes and listened to him laugh himself silly. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

Beast Boy finished his laughing fit and released his stomach. "Don't worry, baby, I got tons more where that one came from! Say, what time is it when-"

"OH DEAR GOD." Raven shot up and glared menacingly at him. "Fine. I will go out with you. But you even try to tell me one of your damn, cheesy jokes, I will haunt your worst nightmares. FOREVER. Got it?"

"Got it!" Beast Boy jumped up and grabbed Raven's arm, dragging her out of the room.

_What have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
